Ironside II
Ironside II is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Splendid and his allies have to stop Ironside, who was programmed into a killing machine by Devious, from destroying Happy Tree Town. Starring *Ironside *Splendid Featuring *Devious *Dr. Flop *SSSSSuper Squad Appearances *Squidwrot *Cuddles Plot Devious and Squidwrot are seen building a robot in a room. They activate it and it moves around fluently. Squidwrot annoyingly cheers. However, the robot smashes Squidwrot with a metal beam, killing him. Devious sighs in frustration and deactivates the robot. Upset that he will never find the perfect robot, he looks outside a window to see Ironside walking around. He disables him and brings him to the room. After a montage of Devious reprogramming Ironside, the montage ends with Ironside getting off a table. Devious evilly, yet maniacally, laughs. Splendid walks to the grocery store, disguised as a news reporter. Suddenly, Ironside busts into the grocery store and kills a few GTF's (and Cuddles). Splendid flees from the grocery store and dresses up as Splendid. He enters the grocery store and tosses Ironside into the wall. Ironside punches Splendid a bunch and Splendid does the same. Splendid soon gets tired and gives up. Ironside tosses a very badly hurt Splendid outside the grocery store and flies away with jetpack feet Devious installed onto him. Splendid, lying on the ground, looks up at Ironside flying away and calls someone. The members of the SSSSSuper Squad appear from the sky and look for Ironside. Devious sees that Splendid got help, so he calls Dr. Flop. The walrus programs Ironside to be even tougher than before. He lets Ironside out to kill the members. However, he only succeeds in badly hurting them. A laser gun appears from his red eye that fires a laser at the fox, the spider and the robot. Ironside tosses the jellyfish away and retreats because of Devious' orders. Splendid realizes how much of a threat Ironside is and decides to fly home. At home, he thinks of a plan. The SSSSSuper Squad soon enter Splendid's house and they all think of a plan. After rejecting many ideas, they finally figure out a plan: to deactivate Ironside II and fix him. They exit the house and go outside to see Ironside II causing havoc in the city by destroying many buildings and killing many GTF's. Splendid flies out of sight, as part of the plan. The SSSSSuper Squad, despite being badly wounded, continue to battle Ironside II, killing many GTF's and destroying many buildings. Splendid finally comes back and grabs Ironside and pins him to the ground. He fixes him and tells him Devious is trying to take over Happy Tree Town. Ironside and Splendid enter Devious' evil lair and they defeat him. As he and Dr. Flop run to the escape pod, Devious pushes Dr. Flop out of the escape pod and flies away, launching himself into a building, where the pod blows up. His guts land in front of Ironside and Splendid as they put Dr. Flop in a jail cell. The two high-five each other until a building falls and crushes Ironside. Splendid stares in shock and quickly flies away. The episode ends with Dr. Flop swearing vengeance upon Splendid before being knocked out by Splendid's punch. Deaths *Multiple GTF's are killed by Ironside II and the SSSSSuper Squad (on accident). *Cuddles is impaled on a pole by Ironside II. *Devious dies in an explosion. *Ironside is crushed by a building. Trivia *The title may be a parody of the movie "Terminator II". *This is one of the few times where Devious betrays an ally. *Dr. Flop works with Devious for the third time since Gerbil and the Walrus. *Originally, Dr. Flop died. This was changed because he has way too many deaths. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes